


The Concert.

by pacw0man



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bar, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, guitarist!mingyu, rough, sub!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacw0man/pseuds/pacw0man
Summary: Continuation of the meanie twitter!au from @97mnghao





	The Concert.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't necessarily think you need to read the au to understand this but it would be nice if you did :)  
> find it on @offcialhao !!

The bar is packed when Seungcheol, Jun and Wonwoo arrive, the music too loud and the space too filled with smoke for the younger’s liking. It’s not even 10 pm yet but Wonwoo can see people swinging here and there, but the most obvious thing he notices is the string of teens and barely legal girls that are crowding next to the stage, right at the back. Jun tugs at him when their tickets are checked, arms intertwined.

“This is fucking great!” Jun shouts above the noise, and Wonwoo has to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. It’s not great, at all. College is already biting his ass with a few incompetent professors who ask too much and teach too little. He is barely passing his classes and if he fails more than one class he can say goodbye to the help he has been receiving. And here he is, in a bar filled with alcoholised teens only to watch some stupid band his best friends are fond of. Really, not great at all.

“Hey, Jun,” Seungcheol calls from the other side of the Chinese, making him look back. “are you really going to do the thing your mutual told you?”

“Ah! Yes, let’s go!” he nothing but screams in excitement at remembering the “surprise” the mysterious G has for him. Really, his headache is only growing, and the night hasn’t even started yet.

But Jun has this thing, and whenever something is in his mind, there’s no way possible to stop him. So once again Jun is tugging at him, leading the way towards the bar counter where a young guy is serving drinks here and there. Wonwoo squints his eyes to be able to read the name tag. Dokyeom. He doesn’t look much older than any of them, Wonwoo could even say he is younger, but decides to not say a thing about, concentrating in his face so it doesn’t show a scowl.

“Dokyeom!” Jun calls him in an overly friendly manner, as if they knew each other, and it most definitely catches the boy attention, who turns to the trio and smiles at them so bright that Wonwoo has to admit it makes him want to smile too.

“Hey, do I know you?” he says as he walks to them while cleaning a cup.

“No, a guy named G sent me though.” Wonwoo really think his friend is crazy, saying all these things as if it was totally normal. But something in Dokyeom’s eyes changes once he says this, scanning the three of them up and down before his smile turns mischievous. Wonwoo is liking this less and less.

“Do you have the password?”

“Don’t wanna cry.” Answers Jun in a heartbeat, and the guy behind the counter nods slowly, before putting the cup down and walking over. In no time, the guy is in front of them, and Wonwoo must admit he looks way more handsome up-close.

“This is a new, even for him.” The guy says, still full of mischief, before signalling them to follow him. And that’s it. That’s how Wonwoo ends his life, in the back of bar full of screaming fangirls. Great. Sure.

He doesn’t get how his two friends are so excited over this, following a guy in a situation that has written danger all over it. In red letters. Neon red. And blinging. But yeah, trust his friends to make a stupid decision such as this. Sure. This time, when Jun takes his hand and presses it against his own, sweaty and all, he cannot stop the roll of his eyes.

He should be studying, not about to be murdered.

He is too busy, thinking about all the tortures he is probably about to go through and listing from less sadistic to more, already feeling the pain from some of them, so much that he doesn’t notice that the three guys before him has stopped walking and he collides against his Chinese friend’s broad back. Jun lets out a little sound, but he seems too excited to even care. And Wonwoo soon understands it, when his brain processes the sight in front of him. They are on the first row, so close to the stage that probably sweat will fall on them. And the thought doesn’t exactly appeal to Wonwoo, but Seungcheol and Jun look happier than he has ever see them, a smile so big that is threating to break their faces in two, both squirming on their places like little kids.

“You don’t look too excited” says a voice on his left, a soft smile on the Dokyeom guy face.

“I’m not really a fan.” He admits with a shrug, and it makes the guy laugh a little. Maybe he isn’t too bad.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun” he is quick to assure him, a wink accompanying his words, but before the older can question him further he is sticking out his hand. “By the way, just call me Seokmin.”

“Wonwoo.” He says, stretching his hand firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not much later when the music (that Wonwoo was actually starting to enjoy) ceases and the lights dim even more, creating a dark atmosphere. A purplish light is turned to the centre of the stage, where a sweet, feline looking guy is standing now. It’s enough to make the girls behind them go crazy, and Jun has to tell Wonwoo that this guy is Carat’s manager, Hong Joshua.

“Hey guys, I’m glad so many of you are here tonight” he starts to talk once the audience has quieted down a bit, but a few ‘I love you Josh’ can still be hear, making the guy chuckle. He has a calming aura, something close to pureness steaming out of him, and his voice is smooth, caressing Wonwoo’s inside like it was a feather.

“Are you having fun so far?” He asks to no one in particular, but the whole crowd answer, his friends included. “I’m glad. But, let’s start the show properly, shall we?” Now the whole crowd screams, making the boy onstage laugh again and he nods, licking his lips one more time before taking the mic to his mouth again. “Here they are, Carat!”

His loud voice echoes and mixes itself with the cries of the audience. He quickly steps aside and Wonwoo cannot hide his surprise when he stands only a few meters from them. That’s how close they are. A strong pull on his arm makes him look at his friend, Jun is trying to conceal his excitement because the boy he can clearly recognise as Minghao has stepped on the stage, bass around his neck, dark hair over his eyes and a dangerous smirk on his lips.

Behind him, a shorter boy walks to the set of drums, and aura of calmness similar to Joshua’s surround him as he situates himself, proving drums here and there and gaining himself some screams in adoration. Next, the one almost screaming is Seungcheol, because Jeonghan steps in, soft brown hair styled out of his face to show the angelic features that accompany such a sweet yet powerful voice.

It’s the last person, whoever, who has Wonwoo wanting to scream.

Kim Mingyu is the definition of sin in his leather pants and sleeveless shirt, showing bits of bronzed skin that glints with every caress of the purplish light. His hair is out of his face and he can see his eyes are slightly lined with dark red and black. The guitar hangs low and strong hands support it with care, and for some reason, Wonwoo’s mind goes to all the wrong places. But, if he wasn’t aroused per se, the boy suddenly smirks, canines full on display, and if Wonwoo was a girl, his panties would most likely be wet by now.

The guy on the drums counts back and the music starts to flow out of their instruments, and it takes Wonwoo out of his daydream. Suddenly he isn’t so mad at the distance, because right now he is able to see how Mingyu’s fingers move and he has to remind himself that he isn’t gay. (But maybe he wouldn’t mind being a little gay for him).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The show is quick yet at the same time filling. The three guys on the front busy themselves moving from here to there, always coming closer to the edge of the stage and even letting fans grope them, even when sometimes it doesn’t look too sweet. But there’s one thing that Wonwoo has noticed through the night, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it exactly. Minghao, the bassist, has been on their side for a while, that being his designated spot, but the looks he has been sending to Jun wasn’t what he would call “fanservice”. Yes, sometimes he would look at the crowd and wink in the general direction, making girls here and there think it was for them, but soon enough he was back on Jun, eyes trained on him and making a show of letting him know he has his eyes set on him. And Jun, of course, has noticed this too, his demeanour changing from fanboy to something more sensual and, dare Wonwoo to say it, even sexual.

But, thing is, he isn’t the only one. It has started like an itch, the feeling of someone looking at him intently burning at the side of his head when he was too immersed in a song. He has followed the direction of the stare and was surprised when Mingyu, instead of looking away, only kept staring at him. His dark eyes were intense, clouded with something he couldn’t put a name on with the distance between, but it was enough to arouse Wonwoo. The guitarist made a show, too, and maybe the general public would think it was for their enjoyment, but Wonwoo knew better: every time he winks, throws his head back, bites his lips or growls into the mic, he is doing it for Wonwoo, because every time, in the midst of fangirls screaming at his movements, his eyes would train back on Wonwoo’s, a devious smirk pasted on his handsome face.

And Wonwoo won’t admit it out loud, but seeing such a handsome man covered in sweat, all around him scream danger, and looking at him like that has him aroused in ways he wouldn’t have ever imagined. But he is making his own show of looking like any of that is affecting him in any way. He keeps his eyes trained on Mingyu because he has found that that’s exactly what the other wants, his eyes locked on the guitarist whenever he can. He won’t shy away, even though he doesn’t know why he insists in doing that, why his body is reacting so much.

The time doesn’t seem to pass, and at the same time it passes too quickly. So much, that when Wonwoo wakes up from his little reverie he hears the singer saying sadly into the mic that the next one is their last song for the night, and something dull starts to spread inside Wonwoo’s insides, mind hazy with the thought of not seeing Mingyu up close never again. He looks up at Jeonghan for a few minutes before his eyes are back in searching the object of his desire, trying to drink him in as much as he can before the night is over. On his right, Jun seems to be doing something similar, eyes fixed on the bassist who is saying something to the drummer right now. Mingyu, however, is nowhere to be seen, and it almost scares Wonwoo, realizing how quickly the other man can disappear from his life.

If it was any other moment, Wonwoo would stop to think twice and scold himself for even thinking about it, but right now he feels intoxicated, drunk on the other boy and almost like an addict. He needs to see him again, just once, he thinks, that would be enough.

Mingyu reappears after a few seconds and suddenly Wonwoo feels the burn inside his lungs from holding in his breath, something he hadn’t realize he was doing. His eyes instantly fall on Wonwoo, and his smile has something behind it, almost predatory, and goosebumps are raising on his skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The song goes by in the bat of an eye, too short to Wonwoo’s liking, even more when the guitarist had stopped his teasing altogether, never looking back at Wonwoo ever since he came back on stage. It makes him feel uneasy and something in his gut is moving in strange ways, even more when he notices the few lustful stares of the girls, almost too much, and he starts to feel dumb. He really supposed this somehow famous guy would want something to do with him, when Wonwoo doesn’t even know his sexuality and the bar is filled to the brim with pretty girls with amazing bodies almost exposing themselves so they can be chosen to lay next to him?

Hell, Wonwoo doesn’t even like guys, yet here he is, all worked up for a pretty guitarist who won’t even bat an eye in his direction ever again.

He sighs, his whole body slumping when the song finishes and the four guys start to take off the instruments and walk to the centre together. He couldn’t care less about their cheesy goodbye, so he simply walks out, the cold night air hitting him when he lets his back hit the alleyway wall.

He stays there, toying with his phone and looking up to the sky for god knows how long, until he hears a backdoor opening and the same guy from before is looking at him, a hint of annoyance behind his eyes when he spots Wonwoo.

“There you are, Jesus” Seokmin says walking out to him, and the raven-haired can only look at him confused “Your friends are waiting for you. There’s another surprise” He answers after sighing, ready to walk in again.

“Just give it to Seungcheol and Jun, I’m not in the mood.” Wonwoo says, hand in his pockets now.

“He won’t forgive me if I let you here.” It’s all Seokmin says before literally dragging Wonwoo inside albeit his protests, walking him quickly through dim but clear hallways, until they are in front of a door. “Have fun, lover boy”

When he is tossed in the room, he stumbles and almost falls, cursing all the way at the bartender’s existence, before he looks into the room and has to make a double-take. Jun and Seungcheol are there, and safe, but they are not alone. Three of the four members of Carat are looking at the newcomer, himself, almost curious.

He is almost afraid of turning in the direction where he can feel the other gaze on him. It’s heavy and it’s different from any other he has ever felt before, but when he turns to his left, Kim Mingyu is there, water bottle on his hand, hair pushed back and sweat still running down his arms and neck, and honestly, Wonwoo wants nothing more than to lick him clean. But instead, he clears his throat awkwardly.

“Won!” Seungcheol exclaims at the same time that Jun launches himself at him. “We were worried about you!”

“Don’t ever disappear like that again!” Jun says as he hugs him.

“Yeah, don’t make your friends worry like that,” the man starts talking, and Wonwoo gulps even though he is afraid of choking on his own saliva, but he almost does when he finishes his sentence “Wonwoo.” His own name has never sounded better than coming from Kim Mingyu’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They move on quickly, his two friends talking and asking questions to the four boys they adore, and they are pretty nice, answering them nicely and cracking jokes with them. Wonwoo smiles at seeing the subtle yet steady flirting that has stablished between the two Chinese, who started in front of each other and are now sitting side by side, talking with everyone yet sharing something private from time to time. It’s cute, he wants to think.

Honestly, he just wants to think about anything that isn’t the way Mingyu keeps looking at him, the way his eyes change when he looks at anyone and then at him, because it’s driving him nuts. They are sitting away from each other, but somehow the tension between keeps growing, so much, that Wonwoo starts to feel like there is no air in the room, and so he excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

All he wants is to get away from Mingyu and the way his body is reacting.

“Do you always runaway like that?” says a raspy voice on his ear, hot breath fanning his neck, and he has to physically stop himself from moaning right there.

“S-sorry?” Wonwoo answers, turning so he is facing the guitarist and he hates the height difference because Mingyu is looking down at him with a smirk and he has to bend his neck back a little to be able to look at the handsome features.

“You didn’t even wait for the concert to fully end before…” Mingyu pouts, he has the audacity to pout.

“Did you even notice? I remember you being too busy looking at the boobs of all those girls” His mouth works faster than his brain and the words leave him before he can stop them, looking almost ashamed after realizing he has, in fact, said that out loud, looking at the smugness grow in Mingyu’s features.

“Were you jealous, _baby_?” The other’s voice drops an octave lower, slowly coming closer to him until he can feel the heath radiating from his body and seeping into his own, and it actually feels nice. Wonwoo wants to moan at the pet name, for some reason, he wants to submit himself to this boy entirely when he should be running, walking away from him and not letting him fool him into whatever he is searching for.

“Shut up I-I’m not some teenage girl.”

“Mmm… don’t worry baby, at the end of the night, I’m here with you” Mingyu talks again. He has come down until his mouth is at Wonwoo’s ear, and he can feel the feather like touch of the soft lips every time he speaks.

“I’m not gay” Wonwoo says, but at the same time, his head falls a little to the side, Mingyu slowly nosing his way down his jaw and to his neck, hands coming up to rest on Wonwoo’s hips.

“Me neither.” He whispers, hotly and low and dangerous, before his teeth bite down on the sensitive skin of Wonwoo’s pale neck. A moan breaks out of Wonwoo’s mouth, making Mingyu’s hands grip harder on his hips as his lips close down on the skin once more, soothing the bite with his lips.

Wonwoo’s hand fly up until they are gripping at the bare skin of Mingyu’s biceps while the other keeps his game on his neck, his tongue coming out to leave a hot trail until he is under Wonwoo’s jaw and biting there some more. There is something about the way Mingyu keeps marking him, keeps gripping his hips with clear intention that is leaving Wonwoo breathless, and for a second he wonders if one can get second-hand intoxication, because he surely feels in a haze.

Mingyu breaks apart from his neck, admiring for a second the reddish marks that soon enough will start to get purple, and the smirk is back on his face. This close, Wonwoo can clearly see the pearls of sweat still falling down his temples and neck, making him gulp before his eyes look up, finding Mingyu is already staring at him. His eyes move from the dark, lust filled of the guitarist, to his full lips, glistening with saliva after spending his sweet time licking and marking him, making them look even fuller. He wants to think twice, but the most he thinks about it, the most he wants to do it, so he does what he had been wanting to do.

One of his hands fly up to the neck of the slightly taller boy, gripping at the hair on his nape before their teeth are clashing, lips full on each other. It’s messy, it’s all bite and tongue and Wonwoo finds himself more and more aroused the more they battle against each other. But his fight for dominance flies out of the window when he feels a sharp tug on his hair, making moan and open his mouth fully so the man above him can enter his tongue on his mouth. Mingyu ravishes him, his tongue maping the whole expanse of his mouth and massaging his tongue with the wet muscle, keeping one hand on his hair, tugging mercilessly while the other is on the wall next to Wonwoo’s head.

It’s getting out of hand, and Wonwoo is very much aware of it, yet he can’t stop kissing Mingyu, letting him control him and becoming absolutely submissive to everything the boy does to him, so much that when Mingyu breaks the kiss to breathe, both of their chest heaving hard, he launches himself to the column of his neck, licking the sweat away, and smirking against the skin when Mingyu groans above him, head tilted back.

 

 

**[SMUT STARTS]**

 

 

The guitarist presses himself to Wonwoo, flat body against flat body, and he lets Wonwoo feel his dick, hard against his hip, grinding his hips when he inserts his knee between Wonwoo’s legs. It’s almost an automatic reaction, the way Wonwoo starts to rut his own growing erection on the strong thigh, searching for release. He has never done something like this, never touched other boy’s cock, but feeling it on his body and hearing the groans Mingyu is letting on his ear is enough for him to grope him through the pants, moaning at the size and heat he can feel from it.

Before he can even register what is happening, Mingyu is pushing him, manhandling him into a door he opens himself before locking the door. Once he hears the click, he goes back to Wonwoo, putting him against a counter, hands on it and making him look at himself while he starts to grind his clothed dick against his clothed ass.

“Can you feel it baby?” He asks low on Wonwoo’s ear, between his own moans, taking Wonwoo’s neck on one of his hands to make him look at him through the mirror while the other gropes his dick harshly, making him whimper. “This is how hard you make me, baby boy.”

Is hotter than anything he has ever done, the weight of Mingyu’s gaze burning him through the mirror while he pushes back into his clothed dick, and he wants it. He needs it, inside of him in any way possible, and just the thought has him tilting his head back on the muscled shoulder.

“W-wanna suck you,” he manages to say between moans and whimpers “wanna feel you on my tongue.”

“God, baby” Mingyu groans, but he makes a quick work of letting Wonwoo go and pushing him to his knees, hands coming to rest at his hair while Wonwoo decides to nuzzle against the bulge on his pants, wanting to feel it in every way possible. “Didn’t know you were such a slut, mm.”

Wonwoo can’t even answer, too immersed in unbuttoning his pants and taking them down so he can free the dick. And he does, pushing his boxers down and it springs free, hitting him on the cheek from the proximity. It’s angry red and hard, already leaking precum, and Mingyu hisses when he takes it in his own hand, hitting Wonwoo’s cheek with it a few more times.

“I’ve never done this… daddy.” Mingyu groans this time, letting it smears against the red lips, and he nods slightly at the sight. Wonwoo looks beautiful like this.

“Don’t worry Babyboy, I know you’ll do good…” It’s the last coherent thing he can say before Wonwoo opens his lips and takes him, wet, tight walls enclosing around his member, and Mingyu almost feels like has reached paradise.

Wonwoo starts to bob his head slowly, adjusting to the size of the member inside his mouth, while his hands scratch down Mingyu’s thighs. He lets it pop out of his mouth occasionally, lapping at the head like a kitten and sliding his mouth against the side, tongue flat against the vein when he looks up straight to Mingyu’s eyes, and the guitarist loses it.

He takes Wonwoo’s hair, taking him away from his cock before directing it again to his open and wanting mouth and starts to thrust it in. He groans when his tip reaches the wall of the throat of boy behind him, making him choke a little, and he is about to pull off, but Wonwoo moans, one hand disappearing into his now unbuttoned jeans, so he only starts to thrust harder.

Wonwoo keeps moaning and moaning around his cock, the vibrations sending him to the edge, feeling the tightness at the pit of his stomach. “I’m going to paint you so pretty, baby boy” he says between groans and gritted teeth before taking his cock out. Wonwoo whimpers at the lose yet he helps Mingyu, putting his smaller hand in on the guitarist cock and stroking it with him, sucking one of his balls into his mouth until he sees the way his hips stutter. The hand that was on his hair tugs at him again, relocating him in front of his dick, mouth open and tongue out as white strips of cum starts to fall on him. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being used at this extent, and with a few more hard strokes on his dick he is coming too, staining the inside of his boxers and hand while Mingyu drags his cock from his mouth to his cheek, effectively painting pretty.

 

 

**[END OF SMUT]**

 

 

Mingyu helps him up, the smirk still on his face but now there is something behind his dark pupils as he regards him. Wonwoo cannot even feel shame for what he just did and the state he currently is in, not when Mingyu reaches for something behind him and is soon wiping his face and soiled hand with care. It’s aftercare in a way Wonwoo has never experienced and he likes the warm feeling inside him even more.

Once Mingyu has finished he throws away the dirty paper into the toilet, flushing down and tucking Wonwoo’s shirt inside his pants nicely. Apart from the warm feeling, a sudden dread he can’t explain grows inside him, because after he is done Mingyu is going to leave, and all Wonwoo will ever be to him will be another blowjob in a dirty bathroom, and for some reason the thought terrifies him.

He is taken out of his thoughts, however, when plush lips press into his lightly, making him close his eyes and answer the kiss without even thinking about it, his body reacting on his own. A warm hand snakes into his own, intertwining his fingers and he should fled before he gets too attached to a moment he knows he will never repeat, but he wants to drown in the moment, in the boy’s scent, in his taste on his tongue and his warmth on his body.

“Text me, okay?” Mingyu says when he breaks apart, nose nuzzling against his before he puts out his other hand, asking wordlessly for Wonwoo’s phone. He fishes it out, unblocking before he is sliding it Mingyu, watching as the taller creates a new contact and puts his number in. He gives the phone back to Wonwoo before kissing him softly, and then going back to his neck and marking him one more time.

“Your friends must be waiting for you, c’mon” And just like that, Carat’s guitarist Kim Mingyu walks out of the bathroom, leaving Wonwoo to think about the whole event. Maybe he is a little bit gay after all.


End file.
